


Hold Me Forever

by SpreadYourWings



Series: Hold Me 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent John Winchester, Biological Dom/sub, Biological Necessary Submission, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Coming Out, Dean Being True To Himself, Dean Learning to love himself, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Discussions of abuse, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Everyone is Supportive okay, Everyone is lovely, Family Dinners, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I've just remembered there is a scene in this, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Just mild mentions of stuff, Like... not really smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Not enough to get Explicit, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Realizations of Love, Restraints, Spreader Bars, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Subdrop, Supportive Charlie Bradbury, Supportive Sam Winchester, Time to tag that, mild punishment, of a sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpreadYourWings/pseuds/SpreadYourWings
Summary: A sequel to "Hold Me Tight." It probably won't make sense if you haven't read the first two parts.---Dean had never expected he would be able to be happy with his life, happy with himself, but here he is. He's happy, he's in love, he's stable. He's everything he never thought he could be.So the logical next step?Show his family who he truly is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Hold Me 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117490
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back!! I've got to say, these last two weeks have been long!! Yes I am sorry for the themed titles in this 'verse, but titles are hard and this is the poison I've picked.  
> This is only a short sequel (three chapters) and I'm sorry to say it is going to be a while before I get the next part of this universe up. I am about 10,000 words into it so far... and the angsty action whole-story-is-here-for-this part hasn't even started yet... just 10,000 words of fluff so far... So good news is there is going to be a nice long next part! Bad news is I still need to take the time to write it.  
> Anyway! You are here for this, so I will let you get on with the reading!!

Dean stood as still as possible, trying not to pull on his binds too much. Cas had told him to stay still, and he would, no matter how much his body was pleading him to move, to chase the pleasure of Cas' lips trailing across his skin.

His arms jerked, unable to reach Cas where they were chained above his head. He had movement, but not enough to reach Cas, and the point still stood that he'd been told to stay still. Ordered to stay still.

"Ah ah ah," Cas muttered from somewhere behind him, "Naughty boy. What did I say about moving?"

"Don't do it," Dean muttered out, his voice rough from the hours of teasing Cas had put him through even before he had chained him up. The spreader bar was the most recent addition, stopping Dean from even shuffling his feet to burn off his pent up energy and frustration.

"That's right isn't it. So what are you going to do?"

"Stay- ah! - stay still," Dean managed to grunt out, barely managing to form words as tears started gathering in his eyes as the hours of not quite enough pleasure started to bleed into pain.

"And why are you staying still?"

"Because you told me to."

"Yes. And why do you do what I tell you?"

Dean knew the answer straight away, knew it like he knew his own name. Finding a way to vocalize it was a little more difficult, especially when Cas reached out to tweak one of his nipples, the pain and pleasure stealing his breath.

"Because-" he managed to gasp out, "because you're my Dom. And I'm your Sub."

Cas' smile felt like a balm on all of his bodily pains, separating him and letting him float into the sky even as Cas kept him tethered to the ground.

"Yes," Cas agreed, "exactly. You're mine. My Sub. Which makes this body?"

"Yours."

"And so what do you not do to my body?"

Dean let his eyes drift to the floor, unable to look at Cas as he answered his question. "I don't punish it."

"No. You don't. No matter what you've done - or what you think you've done - you don't do anything to my body that I don't tell you to do. Correct?"

"Yes Sir," Dean agreed. He'd known beforehand that he shouldn't be doing anything. He knew the rules, if he did something wrong he was supposed to tell Cas what he'd done, and let him decide on the punishment. But Dean had been too busy to drop in and see Cas, and his Sub nature had been too guilty to just let it go.

He was almost shocked that he wasn't calling his nature stupid, like he definitely would have even just a short while ago, but Cas had worked hard with him to help him accept his nature, and to Dean's shock it appeared that it actually had worked.

Dean never thought he would ever find a way to be who he truly was, but even if he hid it in his day to day life, right here he was allowing himself to be whoever he was.

Cas was giving him a way to let his nature do its thing, without him having to hide anything.

Dean was being his true self. And that would have never been possible without Cas.

"Are you going to be better?"

"I will- I promise!" Dean could only hope that Cas would forgive him, if for no reason other than to stop this overwhelming wave of sensation.

"You will do as I say next time?" Cas asked, "as my sweet boy would?"

Dean shivered. He was Cas' sweet boy. He wanted to… always be Cas' sweet boy.

"Yes Sir. I will."

"Good. I knew you would. Because you're good. You're my good, sweet boy." Cas smiled again, his touch finally - finally! - reaching his painfully hard cock.

Dean was unable to hold back his gasp, tears overflowing at the overstimulation as his body tensed up in its binds.

"Yeah, that's right," Cas laughed, gently wiping the tears from Dean's face. "You're my sweet boy. You're not going to break my rules again."

Dean frantically shook his head. He wouldn't break his Dom's rules again. He would do as he was told. As his Sub side told him to. As Cas taught him to be okay with.

He… he really wouldn't be who - or where - he was now without Cas.

Dean's mouth fell open again, this time in shock rather than in overstimulation.

He loved Cas.

He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before now. All this time, the feelings that had filled him whenever he was with Cas.

It was love.

Fuck.

"Come whenever you want to," Cas told him, still stroking his cock, completely unaware of Dean's internal realization.

Dean needed to tell him the truth.

He knew the likelihood would be Cas would make them stop their little arrangement. He didn't like Dean back after all, and Dean knew that he wouldn't choose to scene this often with someone he knew had unrequited feelings for him.

Which almost made Dean want to just not do it.

He cared too much about what they had to ruin it…

But he cared even more about Cas. And Cas would hate to be lied to. Dean couldn't in good conscience lie to him about this, so that left one thing.

Telling Cas the truth. And dealing with the consequences.

He came mere moments later with a startled gasp, his breath punched out of him by what would have been a mind-blowing orgasm if it hadn't been dampened by his thoughts.

* * *

Dean must have drifted for a while, because the next thing he knew he was all cleaned up and untied, with the covers tucked under his chin and Cas' strong arms wrapped around him, one of his hands running gently through his hair.

"Are you back with me now sweet boy?" Cas asked, shuffling until he was sitting slightly more upright, leaning over so he could see Dean's face.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled, his eyes fluttering until he could focus on Cas' face, a small smile spreading over his face when their eyes met.

"Welcome back. How're you feeling?"

Dean started thinking carefully, actually trying to make sure his answer was real, and not just the 'fine' he always gave to everyone else.

How did he feel?

His arms ached and his legs weren't much better, but that was the nice kind of ache. The one which just told him that he'd done well. He was tired, and kind of thirsty - but knowing Cas he probably had a glass of water with him, just waiting for Dean's response.

What else…

Fuck.

His memories of the scene all came flooding back, his revelation among them.

He loved Cas.

And he needed to tell the truth, but then Cas would stop scening with him, and then what? He would fall off the cliff after Cas had worked so hard to keep him away from the edge? It wasn't like he trusted anyone else enough to be vulnerable with, not like he trusted Cas. And he'd already found that he couldn't spend that long without a scene anymore, not without being unable to function.

But he also refused to force Cas to keep scening with him, if he really didn't want to. He wouldn't let his own patheticness trap Cas in something he didn't want.

Why did he have to be so useless? Why couldn't he just be like every other stable person in the world, who are able to trust people, and deal with losing their long term scene partner without risking everything? Why did he have to-

"Wherever you are thinking, stop it," Cas said suddenly, his voice stern and loud, his face suddenly right in front of Dean's and when had he moved? "Just breathe with me." Cas picked up Dean's hand and placed it on his chest, making Dean feel the other man's breaths even while he was more distracted by the warmth of his skin, and how much he would miss this when Cas never wanted to talk to him again.

"There we go," Cas muttered, an immeasurable amount of time later as Dean's breaths finally started evening out. "What happened? Why caused you to drop? You never normally do as long as I make sure to cuddle you, so what were you thinking about?"

Dean scowled down at the covers. Of course Cas was only hugging him - cuddling him - to stop him dropping. He didn't really want to hug Dean - why would he? - this was just part of his responsibility. Just like scening with Dean was in the first place.

"Stop it," Cas admonished him gently, pushing himself upright and reaching for something on the bedside table, "you're going to drink something, eat something, and then tell me what you're thinking about. Okay?"

Dean nodded wordlessly, accepting the glass of orange juice Cas offered him, and eating the - "is this a chocolate dipped strawberry?"

"Well, yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, it's just- I don't know. Really stereotypical."

Cas sighed loudly, offering the strawberry more insistently. "Stereotypes have to come from somewhere," he pointed out, sounding offended, "also they're tasty." Dean had to agree with him there, they were tasty.

"Okay, what's going on?" Cas asked a few moments - and a few strawberries - later. "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

Dean picked at the covers, refusing to look at Cas as he spoke. "I need to tell you the truth."

The room went silent for a moment, the air feeling like it was sucked out the room while Cas seemed to double in size, his face going stern.

"Have you been lying to me?" he asked, his voice definitely back into the Dom zone as he stared down at Dean.

"No- well- ummm," Dean blinked a couple of times, trying to put everything into words even with his Dom staring suspiciously down at him. "I guess it could count as a lie of omission," Dean started rambling, "but I guess also not because I didn't even realize it myself until earlier today, so I never meant to keep it from you. But then I guess I still did but-"

"Dean, stop," Cas interrupted him, which thank goodness because Dean didn't think he would have been able to interrupt himself. "That doesn't count as lying. You're okay." Cas relaxed back against the bed, his Dom voice slipping away as it became clear Dean hadn't broken his rules.

"Okay, right," Dean breathed out, trying to find the courage to continue. "Ummm, I kind of like you - in a like-like, maybe even love kind of way."

Dean watched as Cas froze, his eyes widening as he stared at Dean like he couldn't fully believe what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to start talking, but Dean interrupted him, certain he wouldn't be able to survive his Dom's rejection.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for letting me scene with you for so long, and for saving me so many times. I'll go no-"

Dean never managed to finish, soft pillowy lips crashed into his and stopped his words in their tracks. He was frozen for a moment, before his brain caught up with what was going up, and he started kissing back.

Cas' mouth was warm, his tongue silky, and Dean's breath was stolen by the fact that this was real. This was Cas' real mouth against Dean's, and his actual tongue twining against Dean's.

This was real. Somehow.

"I love you too," Cas whispered back against Dean's lips, the words sounding as impossible as if Cas had just said that he'd found a way to make pigs fly.

"Really?"

"Really." There was no uncertainty in Cas' tone, no room for confusion. Just facts. Castiel loved Dean.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Dean asked with a grin, barely able to believe that he was really saying this outloud.

"Your boyfriend, your Dom, I'm anything you want me to be," Cas said, running a hand through Dean's hair in a way that somehow made the entire thing feel even more real.

"And I'm anything you want me to be," Dean smiled back, reaching out to clasp their hands together, a jolt of joy running through him.

He was allowed this.

He was…

"I want to be open about us dating, if you're okay with that," Dean decided, "I've wanted this for so long, this is everything I think I've ever wanted. I don't want to - I can't - hide it now."

Cad just smiled, pressing a short but sweet kiss against Dean's lips again. "I want that too," he confessed, "but what are we going to say about you? They all know I'm a Dom, they'll assume-"

"No, they won't assume. Because I'll tell them," Dean held onto Cas' hands even tighter, terrified just thinking about it, but knowing it was the right thing to do. The thing he wanted to do. "I'm ready Cas. I'm ready to be open about who I really am."

"Are you sure?"

"You make me sure." Dean had no idea when he'd become so sappy, but Cas' smile more than made up for it.

"Then I will stand by your side," Cas promised, "and support you."

They smiled at each other for a long time, just staring and breathing in sync. Just existing together.

This was going to be Dean's new normal, and he couldn't be happier about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I am back! And with me I bring the much anticipated chapter!!  
> Thank you to everyone who commented last chapter. Y'all are awesome and reading all your reactions made my day!

Dean fiddled with his bracelets, trying to use them to ground him and calm himself down. He was in his bedroom, trying to gather the courage to walk downstairs to the dining room where he was hosting their weekly family dinner, but so far it was not going well. Only he and Sam were actually blood related, but as Bobby would remind them any time he had to, "family don't end with blood." This was their family, no matter what society might try to tell them.

"How're you doing?" Cas asked, nearly making Dean jump. He hadn’t heard Cas enter, that was how distracted with his own worries Dean was. Cas sighed softly when he saw the state Dean was in, walking over to Dean and running a soft hand up and down his arms. Dean knew that everyone was already downstairs, probably taking their seats at the table by now, the food which Dean had made earlier in the day already plated up and on the table. They were all just waiting for Dean to come back so they could start.

"Is everyone getting impatient yet?" Dean asked instead of answering, his anxious fiddling getting firmer just at the thought of it.

"No, I think they've assumed you're taking a piss."

"Are you getting impatient?" he asked again, feeling irrationally concerned that Cas would say that he was, that he would tell Dean off for trying to stall and trying to back out when he'd promised that he'd tell his family the truth. It wasn't like Cas would even think about doing any of that, but that didn't shut his worries up at all.

"No. I know why you're stalling, and I understand you're not backing out, just taking the time to try and calm yourself down - which isn't working - so no, I'm not getting impatient yet."

Dean sighed, dropping his head onto Cas' shoulder, "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me."

"How did you learn to read me so well?"

"You're my Sub," Cas chuckled, "my entire job is to read you."

Dean breathed deeply a couple of times, using his Dom's presence to calm himself down, focusing on the grounding feel of his hands.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said eventually. It was a lie. He wasn't ready, not even close to it. But he was as ready as he was going to get, so he might as well get it over with. "Let's do this."

Castiel nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Dean's lips before he spun away and started walking out the room.

"What was that for?"

"Luck," Cas called over his shoulder, disappearing out of sight. Dean stood there for a moment longer, listening to Cas' footsteps as he walked down the stairs and joined everyone else.

He could do this.

* * *

"Here you are!" Charlie cheered when Dean walked in and sat down, "we were starting to get worried." Her tone was joking, but Dean could tell it wasn't completely a joke. They could probably tell that something wasn't right with Dean, they knew him pretty well after all, even if he had managed to keep his Sub status hidden from them for this long. Not to mention the fact that Dean was practically screaming that he was worried about something with his anxious fiddling. Saying Dean was worried about this was an understatement.

Everyone was there, which didn’t happen every week due to busy schedules, Charlie and Cas were sitting next to each other, Dean’s seat next to Cas, with Sam on his other side, then Benny and Bobby. Bobby had all but adopted Dean when he started working at his auto shop, when he'd first moved to Illinois, and he quickly adopted Sam when he found out Dean had a brother, and brought Charlie into the family too when she had been at college with Sam, and it was revealed she had no one to go home to. Cas had been welcomed with open arms when Bobby found out that he was the one to convince Dean to stop following John around and to finally settle down, and no one quite knew when Benny had joined them, but he was here now and they weren’t trying to get rid of him. It was a strange little family, mismatched to say the least, but they were happy, and they would be even happier once they managed to convince Sam to start bringing his new girlfriend around.

Everyone was so excited about meeting Sam’s girlfriend, and Dean couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel when he revealed who his new boyfriend was.

"Everything's fine," Dean promised, grabbing his food as everyone around him did the same, "how's everyone's week been? Anything interesting happen?" He was trying to get the room's attention off him, which was probably pretty obvious, but no one called him out about it, instead Benny dived into a long rant about annoying customers at his restaurant, and Dean easily relaxed back into his seat.

They ate quickly, talking between bites and trading stories from their weeks, making the most of the time they had managed to carve out of their busy schedules to catch up. It didn’t happen nearly enough, and Dean promised himself he would do better at finding time in the future - as long as they didn’t cast him out for lying for so long that was.

“Did you make dessert?” Charlie asked some time later, scraping the last of the food off her plate with a happy hum, looking expectantly at Dean.

“Who do you think I am? I have pie in the oven already, it’ll be done by the time we’ve cleared up.”

“Of course it’s a pie,” Sam sighed, though they all knew he didn’t actually mind, “I swear you have an addiction.”

“It’s not a problem when it’s pie,” Dean replied, gathering up his plate and gesturing for the others to do the same.

They put all the plates in the dishwasher, and Dean managed to convince them to leave all the other dishes out for him to do after dessert, and then they returned to the table, Dean trying to pretend his hands weren’t shaking with the nerves. He had to do it now, or he would never do it.

“I need to tell you something important,” he announced, back to fiddling with his bracelets as the table went deathly quiet, everyone waiting to see what Dean was about to say. Cas was sitting next to him, smiling proudly and sending him a quick wink, the small gesture enough to give Dean the confidence to continue.

“I’m dating Cas,” he announced, only pausing for long enough to see the looks of confusion, the almost visible ‘but Cas is a dom?’, before he continued, “and I am actually a Sub, I’ve just been hiding it since I presented. I’ll go grab the pie.” He left the room quickly before he could properly see any of their reaction, but he had the feeling that Sam’s look of horror would be seared in his brain forever.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

"Breathe, sweet boy." It wasn't a request, it was a command, one from his Dom, one he couldn't ignore. His breathing instantly started to level out, the panic in his mind overridden by the need to be good. Dean was thankful that at least someone knew how to use his biology to help. "You're okay."

Dean breathed in sync with Cas for a while, waiting until his heart had returned to its normal pace, and he no longer felt like he was hurtling through the atmosphere.

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Cas promised, "you don't need to panic, it's fine."

"Did you see Sam's face? He looked horrified! It is not fine!"

Cas sighed affectionately, like he thought Dean was the one being silly. "Dean. He wasn't horrified over the fact you're a Sub. You just revealed that you've kept your presentation hidden for pretty much half your life. No one does that unless something bad happened, or they think something bad will happen."

Dean had to admit, Cas was right about that. Nowadays Subs were treated just as well as Doms were, by society anyway, so if someone felt the need to hide their true designation and just pretend to be an unmarked… yeah okay, maybe that was why Sam had been so shocked.

"Add on the fact that you're his brother, and he probably didn't even suspect you were actually a Sub, and the fact that he knows what your dad was like, and knows that you stayed with him for years - even if he didn't know why at the time - and I can see why he probably looked like that." Cas continued, pulling Dean into a tight hug, "he wasn't horrified about you, sweet boy, he was horrified for you."

"I- I think you're right." Dean agreed, tucking his head under his boyfriend's chin. "It must have been like finding out half your life was a lie, and then once you rearranged what you knew with this new bit of information, finding out that everything was so much worse than you ever thought."

Cas smiled at him, a definite fondness in his gaze, along with something that felt extremely close to love. Real love, full love. The kind that was forever and always.

"Do you want to take your bracelets off?"

"My- oh," Dean muttered, realizing that yeah, it would make sense to remove them. Everyone who was there now knew what he was hiding under countless bracelets.

"You don't have to," Cas assured him, "but I think it could be helpful for you."

Dean nodded, knowing Cas was right. He was coming out as a Sub, he was revealing who he truly was, because he was sick and tired of hiding something so important about him. Taking his bracelets off would be just another part of not letting his father's voice continue to tell him what to do.

He wordlessly slipped the bracelets off, one at a time until his wrist was bare. He felt naked, the lack of bracelets made him feel exposed, but he also felt free. Like he was finally managing to shake off John's conditioning.

"Come on, grab your pie and let's go back out there before they start suspecting you've done a runner." Cas' voice was soft, clearly full of pride, but he didn't draw attention to that, just moved them on as though he knew Dean had reached his limit for chick flick moments.

"I still might do a runner," Dean muttered, but he grabbed the pie from the oven, and he walked just behind Cas when they left the kitchen, even if Dean's hands were shaking so much he was slightly worried he was going to drop the pie.

Not that he actually had anything to worry about. Pie was too good to be wasted, and something as stupid as shakey hands wasn't going to change that.

It turned out he didn't need to be worried about the rest of it either.

He could tell they wanted to say more, to ask questions, maybe ask why he'd hidden it for so long, but no one did.

They didn't just ignore it, which thank goodness or else Dean would have been stressing for the rest of the evening, but they didn't say much more than the basic, "that's cool," "thanks for telling us," "I hope you and Cas are happy," and Dean could tell they really meant it too, even if they were holding back on the deeper things.

Dean served the pie, just wanting to move on and have something else to focus on other than what everyone was probably thinking. He held on tightly to Cas' hand, waited for the easy atmosphere to return, allowed himself - for once - to not be ashamed of the line on his wrist.

He was a sub. That was who he was. And maybe it would take a little bit longer, but with Cas by his side, he knew that he would learn to be proud of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😄😄😄😄 Aren't they the sweetest. ❤❤❤❤


End file.
